Vidar Haugerud
Vidar Haugerud is a paladin in the service of Tyr. Travelling companion of Fink and Salvatore. Also keeping an eye on Rhiar. He is one of the four bearers of the Vulture's Egg, an ancient artefact that is the phylactery of the dread lich-king, Sion. Background Born in a village in Norheim, Vidar is the son of the widow Grithr Haugerud (nee Farbauti), a wealthy land-owner, and Wotan Hlidskjalf, a prominent member of his community. He has several siblings: Donar, Baltur (deceased), Hoder (deceased), and Vali. Vali is his only full sibling, the others being Wotan's sons with his wife Frida (Baltur and Hoder), and her sister Fjorgyn (deceased, mother of Donar). He also has an uncle, Logi Farbauti. Though their parentage was never really kept secret, Vidar and Vali were never officially recognised by their father, and didnt officially meet their siblings until Vidar was 14. Vidar spent most of his youth working for his mother, labouring on their farm and in their sawmill, taught to value hard work and self-reliance. Following the deaths of his two half-brothers, had a falling-out with his brother Vali and left to train as a paladin in Vaasia. Family Grithr Haugerud : Mother of Vidar and Vali. Once a proud beauty, her looks have hardened to match her soul. Is currently refusing to let old age win out. Vali Haugerud : Younger brother of Vidar, and Wotan's youngest. A skilled hunter and tracker, has also dabbled in magic learned from his father and uncle. Idolised Baltur, and killed Hoder in revenge. Grew up to become a bounty hunter, working for his father. Wotan Hlidskjalf : A prominent member in the community, a well-respected advisor and confidant known for his wise counsel. Presents himself as a druid of moderate ability willing to levy his wisdom and experience to the advantage of others; also a fairly powerful sorcerer skilled in deception, who tries to always remain ahead of the curve and outside suspicion. A con-man at heart, Wotan seeks to manipulate others to benefit himself, never showing his full hand and always having a few spare cards up his sleeve. : He may have had a hand in Vali finding out Hoder's involvement in his brother's murder. : Kvasir and Mimir ::: Wotan's pet ravens, he is rarely seen without them in his company. Uses them to spy and intimidate. If one is killed or injured, he replaces them with identical ones from the flock he breeds and trains especially for the purpose (and exacts swift vengeance on those responsible; local legend holds that the birds are immortal and curse those that attempt to harm them). Kvasir is always male with a mean streak and a short temper, Mimir is female and friendlier. They are almost identical in appearance. Donar Torbjorn : Wotan's eldest son, fond of wine, women, and raising goats. A bit strange. His mother, Fjorgyn Fensalir, died in childbirth. Adopted by his aunt Frida, and Wotan's current heir. Baltur Hlidskjalf : Elder twin of Hoder, son of Wotan and Frida (nee Fensalir). Handsome and charming, a talented bard, well liked by everyone... except Hoder. Died during the celebration of his marriage to Nanna, from a poison no-one could detect or cure. Hoder Hlidskjalf : Younger twin of Baltur. Blind and resentful. Died in mysterious circumstances shortly after his brother. (Killed by Vali after being confronted by Vidar about the possibility of his involvement in his brother's death; admitted to having the means and motive) Logi Farbauti : Brother of Grithr, a known liar, schemer and charlatan. Still suprisingly popular. Close friend of Wotan before he was accused and convicted of Baltur's murder. Used the mystery surrounding Hoder's death to have his conviction overturned, then abandoned his wife and sons and disappeared. Current whereabouts unknown. : Song for Vidar Through Norheim over fen and field where the long grass grows, ''The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes. '' ‘''What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? '' ''Have you seen Vidar the Tall by moon or by starlight?' ‘I saw him walk over seven streams, but still a youth was he, ''I saw him walk in empty lands with guilt for company Into the shadow of the North, alone except for One. '' ''The North Wind may have heard the cry of the Wotanson.' ' ''‘O Vidar! From the high walls westward I looked afar, ''But you dwell not in the faithless lands where no men are.’' From the mouths of the Sea the East Wind flies, from the sandunes and the stones, ''The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. ' ‘What news from the East, O sighing wind, do you bring to me this eve? ''Where now is Vidar the Brave? He tarries and I grieve.'' '' ‘Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones here lie, On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky, So many have passed down Rauros to find the flowing Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!’ ' ‘O Vidar! Beyond the gate the winding road runs east, ''But you dwell not with the wailing gulls, nor the city of death and feast’. ' From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, and past the soaring walls, ''And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. '' ‘''What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today? What news of Vidar Blackhand? For he is long away.’ '' ''‘Above Madrigal I heard his cry. There a great foe he fought, ''And nothing of him left to mourn, save what he hadn't brought. '' ''A city of friends and allies, a God he had made proud, And the very sky itself bore him on a bier of cloud.' '' ‘O Vidar! The Tower Guard shall ever look out with pride, ''The golden halls of Tyr await, may you be our guide.' ''Category:Player Characters Category:Characters